harry potter and the different races
by ginnylovesharry5
Summary: It takes place during harrys sixth year. Hary and the people of hogwarts get a terifying surprise from sora donald and goofy. For sora donald and goofy its a new world. But for our young wizards, soras a threat. Is already friends with harry.
1. harry potter

Harry potter and the half blood prince

The residents of privet drive were talking about the Dursleys again. The family were always keeping the womens nephew from doing anything that normal teens would do. " Weird those Dursleys are. Youd almost think the nephew was magical or something like that." They all said. What they were saying though was true. The boy was a wizard by the name of Harry Potter. Harry always was aroun during the summers, but would disappear from when the normal kids would go to school, to summer. Every neighborhood resident woundered where the teen would go. But when they asked the boy, he would just teel them not to get into his buisness. What a preculiar boy!

Only the boys relatives knew, but they would never answer, Harry stepped into the yard as hedwig flew to him and landed on his arm. He took the letter from her and brought her inside for some food. As she ate,Harry opened the lettter.

" What is this." Harry moaned from the letter from hagrid. He didnt understand what it said. There were two letters in the envelope. Harry unfolded the otrher one and recognized dumbledores neat writing. Harry read though it quickly and was very happy when he finished it. Dumbledore and his twin sister Emma were coming to pick him up,and very soon.

" Thank goodness. I thought i was going to be stuck here for the rest of the summer." Harry muttered to himself.

Emma must be getting bored if shes coming to. Harry shifted.


	2. Sora donald goofy

CH 2

Sora sighed as he stared out the window of the gummy ship, deep in thought.

"Hey Donald?" Sora asked. Donald looked at him. Donald then looked at Goofy.

" Yes Sora?" He asked.

" Wheres our next destination?" Sora saw Donald exchange a look with Goofy.

"We were heading to hollow baston but i missed it. So I dont now where were going." Goofy looked curious then.

" What are you looking at Goofy?" Sora asked.

" What's that up ahead of us? If thats a world, ive never seen it before." Sora looked ahead but saw nothing.

" Are you sure your not seeing things Goofy?" Donald asked the question that Sora had on his mind.

" Donald,"Sora said," I can see the world too. It looks almost like hollow baston but with alot of mid evil things." Donald stared at Sora.

" I can see it too."

"Are we gonna land on it fellas or not?" Goofy asked

"I think we have no choice." Donald moaned as the ship suddenly shuddered violently. They all screamed as they were pulled into the world.

Meanwhile

Emma looked at the sky, utterly bored. She saw something that made her want to scream. She was staying in diagon alley and was about to head back to Fred, George, and Sabrina's shop. She was also gonna meet Harry,Ron, and Hermonie at the Leaky Caldron. She screamed as the thing came from the sky and nearly crashed int her. Sabrina ran outside the shop and over to her. Emma gasped at what she saw.

"God dammit." She screamed.

_"_ _Hey! Watch your language Emma Lily Jane Jinny Potter."_She sighed.

_"I will you big arse. Leave me alone."_She closed her mind to him just as he screamed something into her head. She went to go look in the,what it appears to be, ship and crawled inside as many people gathered around the ship. She gasped when she saw who or what was inside. There was a bboy inside who looked to be about was also a do and duck with clothes on. How strange. She could hear fred and george calling her name and crawled to the opening she had made by herself. She pocked ger head out t see many people there. She turned to Sabrina, Fred, and George.

" Theres a boy, a duck, and a dog in here. Im gonna get them out now!" Sabrina looked at Fred and George.

" Emma. Do you even know who these people are?" Sabrina asked her.

" No!"

_"Your too cheerful."_

_"Shut up Harry." _Harry's sooo anoying. Emma pulled the dog out first. Fred and George pulled him to the ground and looked at him like they didn't wnat to know what else was in their. Emma then pulled out the duck. moody put the duck on the ground. Then Emma pulled out the boy. The boy woke up just a moody put him on the ground.

Sora

Sora opened his eyes. He saw a girl and some other people gathered around him, Donald, And Goofy. He sat up slowly and looked around for Donald and Goofy. They were both asleep next to him. He looked at the girl and recognized her.

" Hi Emma." Emma Potter smiled at him kindly. It didn't fit her well at all.

" Hey Sora. How are you?" A women who couldn't be older than 18 was standing next to Emma.

" So you _do_ know these people." She said. She looked almost like Emma but with blonde hair and brown eyes. She also had a scar on her forehead.

" Yes Sabrina. So does Harry! Sabrina, this is Sora Donald and Goofy. Sora Donald Goofy this is my older sister Sabrina. I have more older syblings too!" She looked angry for a moment then she looked worried.

" I need to go check on Harry. Be back soon." She started to go towards a shop but Sabrina asked her something that made Sora twice as angry as he was now. He didn't mention it to anybody though.

" Does it have to do with the Dursley's by any chance." Sora looked at Emma. Emma looked scared.

" Yes." Sabrina whispered something to two redheads and went with Emma to check on their brother while calling someone. Hopefully it was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The two redheads introduced themselves as Fred and George and lead Sora to their shop with Donald and Goofy floating on stretchers.

Done with this chapter!


	3. The burrow

I couln't is chapter 4 for you guys. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! Harrys already been picked up by Dumbledore. Just so its clear Harry has been abused by his uncle, but no one knows this they will find out later. Ch 3

"Where are we going Proffessor." Harry asked Dumbledore as they walked through the streets of the town.

" Forgive me Harry. I was merely looking for our first destination."Dumbledore told him as they turned into the front yard of a muggle house. But there was something wrong. The door was hanging off its hinges. Harry could feel Emma in his mind again.

"_Be careful Harry. I don't like the look of this place._" Harry sighed

"_I don't like it either. I'll be careful._" Harry told and Dumbledore entered the house and Harry gasped. The house was a reck. Aunt patunia would faint if she saw it. They entered the living room.

" Horace." Dumbledore whispered. Harry looked around the room. It looked as if a fight had been going on and someone had lost. Harry felt something on his face. He reached up to touch it but something collided with his back. he yelped out as Dumbledore turned toward the source with his wand out. He shot a spell at the attacker who yelped out as it hit him. Dumbledore cast a reparo charm silently and within minutes the place was spotless.

" Hello Horace." Dumbledore said to a man who looked alot like someone he had seen in photos Emma had stolen from Dumbledore.

" Albus. Sorry! Didn't recognize you were a Death Eater." Said the man.

" Oh introductions. Harry, I'd like you to meet an old friend of name's Horace Slughorn. Horace, well you know who this is."

" Harry Potter." Slughorn whispered his name in awe. It irritated him. Harry looked at Dumbledore pleadingly, not wanting to stay here very long.

" Horace? May i use the loe." Dumbledore asked Slughorn.

" Yes. Down the hall, your first left." Slughorn told Dumbledore as Dumbledore thanked him and went to use the loe(Loo?). Harry looked around the room as Slughorn studied him.

" You look just like your father. Exept your eyes. Lovely Lily. She was very good at potions. So much suprise for me when i found out she was muggleborn."

" My best friend is a muggleborn. Shes the brightest in our year." Harry said.

" Don't think im prejudess. Your mother was my favorite. Look. Shes in the front in this picture." Slughorn took a picture off the table and handed it to Harry who took it and stared at his mother. Dumbledore made his presense known at that moment.

" Harry, why don't we leave so you can relax at the borrow. And sleep." Dumbledore asked him. Harry just nodded. Saying goodbye to Slughorn Harry and Dumbledore left the house but before they could turn the corner Slughorn came out after them.

" Alright. Alright. I'll do it. But i want proffessor merithorts closet not the one i had before. And i expect a raise please. I need the money to help the phrophet and Etc." Harry blocked out the rest of Slughorns speach as Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

" Indeed they are. And alas, you must be tired by now Harry. Let us go!" They left and after apperating to the Weasley's, Harry found himself at home and very happy. Hermonie was there with the Weasleys and Emma was there with some guestes who he didn't remember meeting.

" Sora lay off him. He needs to gain back his memories of you from voldemorts grasp." Emma yelled at Sora, who was a very cheerfull, brown, spiky haired boy. Goofy was a very cheerful talking person dog and Donald was a very grumpy cheerful talking person duck.

" Ok Emma." Sora grew sad which was apparently unusual for him because everyone started trying to cheer him up. In the end, it was Harry who cheered him up.

" I haven't completely forgotten him i guess. My heart tells me i know him but my memories tell me different. And aren't you supposed to be alot more cheerful Sora?" Harry chided. Sora grew a big wide smile. Mrs. Weasley came in later to tell them they were going to diagon ally tommorrow and to get some rest for the trip. Everyone went to bed not knowing anything about Fred, George, and Sabrinas shop and wanting to go see it soon.

Yay!Done with this chapter. (Two girls enter studio)

Cloferg: When are we going in?

Kylie: Yeah?

ginnylovesharry5: Patience ladies. Your coming in the next chapter and will be with Draco.

Both(Kylie + Cloferg): Yay!

ginnylovesharry5:So please review!

Girls: Yeah! or we'll be forced to wait till you do review.

kYLIE:And she'll be reduced to tears( Emma comes in)

Emma: I hate you.

Kylie: I hate you even more. (Glareing eyes)

ginnylovesharry5: Down girls! (Hits them both over the head)


	4. Author's notice

Hey guys. Sorry. I've got writers bloke but I'll have the next chapter for you guys by the end of the month. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and will not have my computer with me. Please if you guys can give me some ideas in your reviews that would be very helpful. Thank you guys for being patient.


	5. Author's Note (Not a Chapter!)

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for those of you who thought this was a chapter but unfortunately it is not. I just wanted to write to say that it looks like im not going to get another chapter in until August. Just a heads up, I've also got a new story that I just posted and would love it if you guys read it. Again sorry but luckily im not abandoning it at all.**


End file.
